


On their first Valentine’s Day, they learned about . . .

by ChrysCare



Series: Growing up Human [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare





	On their first Valentine’s Day, they learned about . . .

Love

“Rebecca, why do we have to make these things?” Ironhide asks holding up the card with scribbled glyphs in pink crayon.

“They’re Valentine cards, don’t you have someone who you love?” Rebecca asks. At the strange word all the aliens crowd around her. 

“What is love?” Mirage asks, tiny hands clenching the bottom of her shirt as he looks up at her. 

“Love is when you care deeply about someone-“

“But according to Merriam-Webster,” Prowl raises his hand but continues on, “love is a feeling of strong or constant affection for a person, attraction that includes-a word I don’t know-desire, the strong affection felt by people who have a romantic relationship, a person you love in a romantic way-“

“It used the word in its definition!” Jazz gasps.

“-full definition, a strong affection for another arising out of kinship or per-“

“Okay, Prowl, I think everyone gets what love is.”

“Rebecca,” Prowl steps up to her, pointing at the word he didn’t know. “Could you tell me what this word is and means so that I can commit it to memory and my personal dictionary.”

“Prowl, you’ll learn this word when you’re older.”

“Oh,” Prowl sighs. “Could you tell me what romantic means?”

 

Hearts

Scott holds his hand over his mouth when he sees Flatline and Ricochet pass by him with a wagon full of hearts, not the drawn hearts but human looking hearts. “Guys, uh, where did you get those?”

The two aliens glance up at him with bright eyes. “They’re hearts, we need them today.”

“Who did you kill to get them?” Scott asks glancing at the security camera.

“Mr. Plastic,” Flatline says, Scott pales and leans against the wall.

“Wait, I don’t have a Mr. Plastic working for me.”

“And his army of plastic spies,” Ricochet chirps. “They were sneaking peeks in the science department.”

 

Chocolate 

Bumblebee watches as Scott hands Rebecca a heart shaped box of brown colored candy. Scott said they were chocolates. Pink Energon goodies couldn’t turn brown. An idea pops into his head and he hops off the chair and runs into the storage closet to find a box of bolts and nuts. 

“These will work,” Bumblebee chirps as he backs out of the closet. He trips over another alien. 

“Whoa Bee, where you going in a hurry?” Jazz asks.

“I have to make chocolate,” Bumblebee chirps. “Scott says you give chocolate in hearts to your Valentine.”

“Oh, Shockers will know how to make chocolate for us,” Jazz scrambles up and pulls Bumblebee up.

 

Candy

Jazz and Bumblebee watch as Shockwave lays out the nuts and bolts for them to stuff into the heart. Prowl, Ironhide, Megatron, Ultra Magnus, Barricade and Starscream sit on the counter with hearts in their hands stuffing the nuts and bolts into the plastic hearts. 

“Heart stuffin’, heart stuffin’, we’re stuffin’ hearts,” Jazz sings.


End file.
